Humans have long dealt with the pain, aggravation and loss of productivity arising from spinal injuries, particularly those to the low back. Most people at some point in their lives will be incapacitated by lower back pain which has become the second leading cause of pain next to headaches. The relative ease with which injuries to the spine and supporting musculature are incurred, as well as the debilitating effects of even slight injuries, merely adds to the overall severity of the problem of dealing with spinal injuries. The forms of treatment vary over the length of time that the patient experiences pain. Eighty percent of low back pain sufferers will heal over six weeks with minimal intervention. However, the remaining twenty percent of sufferers create the greatest challenges and cost to the medical system. After the acute phase, surgical intervention or more invasive forms of treatment may be selected. Minimal or non-invasive treatment methods are however preferred by patients before electing to surgical methods.